NLR vs TSE
by Greenwing254
Summary: This is a part of a story that I did when I found about My little pony. I accept rude reviews as this isnt good, (In my book.) Green, a human male, must join up with the Nightmare Lunar Republic, (NLR), to save his wife and kid, but horrible news changes his life forever. T for Teen for some violence and maybe a higher rating if i choose to continue this.


I woke up, still somewhat tired from yesterday. This, was, my second day in the NLR. I had dreamt of my wife and kid, (who's name's are Wish, ((wife)), and Cosmic, ((kid)).) I miss them a lot ever since they were captured by TSE…

The only reasoned I joined was because I wanted to save my wife and kid.

I got out of bed and stretched. I picked up my gun that was on a table by the bed and put it in the back of my pants. I noticed, next to where my gun was, their was a fresh pair of SHARD assassin clothes. I took off my clothes from yesterday and exchanged them for the other clothes.

SHARD is a secret organization. It's for those who prefer being sneaky. I, for example, is an assassin. Sneaky indeed. Others are spies and thieves.

I put it on, amazed on how comfortable it felt on me. I walked out of my room and walked into the kitchen. Luna, the leader of the NLR, was drinking some coffee. She was wearing a dark-blue robe. It looked cute on her. She noticed me almost instantly and beckoned me over, pointing to a seat across from her.

I walked to and sat down in the chair. I looked at her, "Good Morn-"

"I have some bad news…"

"What is it?"

She sighed, "Your wife and kid were killed."

I blinked, shaken, disturbed, "Wha-?"

She pulled some pictures out of her pockets on her robe, and she set them on the table. I leaned in to look at them and I started to cry. These pictures… they showed my wife and son being covered by a blanket/sheet. They… They almost looked peaceful…. I also noticed several other dead bodies. TSE troops….

"We attacked them last night while you were asleep… we didn't make it in time, were sorry…" she saw the tears roll down my cheeks/face and she leaned over and moves a hand and rested it on my shoulder, "We tried everything…"

I nodded, now fully crying, "Damn it!"

Luna fell silent, removing her hand from my shoulder. She drank the rest of her coffee. I stopped crying after a few minutes. This was news you don't want to hear, especially if you just woke up…

"So…What now?" she asked in a sweet, gentle tone.

I looked up at her, "What?"

"You joined the NLR to save your wife and kid, they are both dead, what now?"

I never really did think what to do, but, I got an idea…

"Kill the TSE. ALL of them!"

Luna grinned, and then she became sad. "That was my idea… when Night died…"

I blinked, not knowing what she was talking about, and then I remembered. Night was Luna's husband for about 5 years. He died in an attack on a transport NLR ship full of, well, NLR troops and civilians, the same ship Wish and Cosmic was on…

I got up, and walked to where Luna was sitting at. Luna watched me and she also stood up. I wrapped my arms around her, a hug. She hugged me back, "At least I'm not alone…"

I nodded, "You're not."

She smiled, not a grin or smirk, but a 100% smile. (I was hoping she wouldn't take a knife and stab me in the back.) She got out of the hug and she waked to a counter, grabbed a piece of paper, walked back over to me, and handed it to me.

"Can you go get this stuff for me. Oh, and do some stuff also?"

I nodded and I looked over the list, some groceries, some supply run locations, and an odd request. Birth-control pills. I looked at Luna, wondering. She was staring back at me, silent. I nodded, "I'll be back soon."

She nodded, "Meet me at the old high school."

I nodded and wondered, why the old high school?

"Oh," she added, "Bring your gun."

That brought up another question, what's gonna happen later? Why do I need my gun? Why am I asking myself questions that I don't have answers for?!

I nodded again, and left the room. I opened the front door, step through, and closed it. I walked down the hallway, passing several guards and one of the original 8 SHARD members, (9 since I'm in it).

I waved at the SHARD member, the member, (it was a she), waved back and continued to walk. I exited the castle, and walked a mile out to a small hill. I opened a small hatch on the hill, and I stepped through it.

I closed the hatch and climbed down. After several minutes, I reached the bottom. At the bottom, was several APC's, (Armored Protection Carriers.) I walked to a small booth, where a guard was reading an edition of Playboy while smoking a cigarette. I rang the small bell on the counter and the guard looked up. "Yes?"

"I Need an APC."

"For what?"

"Supply runs." I answered.

"How long?"

"All day probably." I answered again.

He pushed a clipboard to me, with papers, "Sign this."

I signed the papers and pushed it back to him.

"Key 4." He pointed to a rack of keys nearby.

"Thanks." I walked to it the rack of keys, grabbed key 4, and walked to APC 4.

APC's are land vehicle's that are undestroyable by aircraft. They are usually unarmed and it's used to transport troops, supplies, and other vehicles, (ex. Motorcycles, ATVs, remote control drones…)

I reached APC 4 and I climbed up it. Most are at least 10 ft. tall, but some can go up to 25 ft., (It's a pain because you will have to climb it up.) I drove one back in TSE, so I know how these things' work.

I put its key in its keyhole, opened the hatch, and jumped in, I then closed the hatch. Then I sat in the driver's seat, took the key, and started the APC.

I stuck my hand out of the 1 foot window and adjusted the mirror. What I saw next, crept me out. I saw a figure, (I couldn't tell who she/he was because 'it' was wearing some kind if robe AND I couldn't tell whose side he/she was.)

'It' was only a few inches away from the mirror, grinning, (I could only see 'its' lips. Still couldn't tell who it was. If I had to guess, probably female.) 'It' made an 'sshhh…' with its fingers and it climbed up the APC. I heard it move around a bit on the side, then the top of it. Then there was silence.

I was scared, but I didn't show it. I whistled to the guy in the booth. While I was looking at the mirror, he looked up, and saw me. He waved then he pushed a button. I made a 'thanks' sign with my fingers/hand, (I mouthed it silently also…) A few feet away, a door opened, just enough for me to drive by. I drove through it without difficultly and I heard the door shut.

I could hear movement on top of the APC. After what seemed like hours, (even though it was only a minute,) I heard 'It' knock on the window. I could do several, (two), things. Like not open the window and drive faster, hoping that 'It' will fall off.

OR

Ignore it.

But, I though, 'Hey…'It' could be one of our SHARD members.' I opened the window and kept a hand on my gun, ready if 'It' attacked. 'It' peeked in, hood over face. 'It', wary, came in and sat next to me, (Pretty skinny to fit through a 1 foot window.)

I looked at 'It', keeping an eye on the road. 'It', looked at me and 'It' removed the hood. I gasped and pressed my foot against the breaks, halting the APC.

"Missed me Greenie?"

"God fucking damn…" I muttered out.

'It', turned out to be me FIRST, (Yes…I was a player back in my day….as in High school,) girlfriend, Daisy. We, well, kinda used to date until she obsessed over me. SO…I ended our "Relationship," and dated two other girls before Wish…

Daisy giggled, "Well I miss you too…"

"What in the HELL do you want?" I asked, somewhat angry. She was the last person I wanted to see.

She removed her assassin jacket/hoodie, (Whatever you call it,) revealing not a TSE or a NLR uniform, but a greenish-black uniform. I noticed, around the arm of the uniform, the letters TCE.

"TCE?" I asked.

She giggled, she likes… no, correction, LOVES to giggle, (It annoys me a lot.)

"The Changeling Empire."

I groaned, not another war group. NLR and TSE is bad enough already. I put my foot on the gas pedal and pushed it, making the APC lurch forward.

"Something wrong Greenie?"

I sighed, "No…"

"Tell me, is it between you and ...oh... what's-her-face…Wish?"

"Look, she…she," I looked away from Daisy, (Even through I wasn't looking at her to begin with…),

"She died."

Daisy gasped, "What...What?"

"I don't want to repeat it…"

"I'm SOOOOO sorry!"

"It's fine."

We didn't talk for the next half-hour, as I drove, first to an outpost NLR grocery store. As I parked a few feet away, I looked at Daisy, "Stay."

Daisy shook her head, "No."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"FIRST of all, you AREN'T a NLR troop…"

She grinned and giggled, "Who says I'm not?"

I blinked, "Explain."

She closed her eyes and she started to change, I mean into a different body. I watched in complete interest. She, after a few seconds, changed from her regular form, (Dark-brown hair, blue eyes, very skinny body, ((she only weighted about 125 pounds.)),) to a woman about my age, an inch or 2 shorter than I, her hair a nice shade of blue and maroon eyes… I gasped, and then said, "You're...me!"

She shook her head, "Yes, but no. I'm you if you were a female."

Geez, I looked freaking cute as a woman, no doubt I would, (If I actually WAS a female that is…,) be asked out, (on dates) a lot.

She pulled out a wallet from her pants, and produced a NLR I.D, with a pic of her.

"No way…"

"Yes way… brother."

I sighed, I know where this was going, "Whatever you say… sister."

She giggled and leaned to me, and kissed my cheek. I blinked, surprised, but I kissed her cheek. I could feel my cheeks burning, (blushing,) and I noticed that Daisy was blushing too.

I pulled away, "… How did you change?"

"Can't tell you, secret information." She grinned.

Figures…

I climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch and unlocked it and then I climbed down the APC to the ground. Daisy followed.

We both walked to the outpost before a guard, guarding the way, (duh,) stopped us.

"List?"

"Hm?"

"List sir." I blinked, wondering what he meant by 'list', then I remembered the list Luna gave me. I pulled the list out of my pocket and gave it to the guard. The guard looked over the list and nodded, handing it back to me, "Writing is the princess, come on in."

Daisy clunged to my shoulder as we walked past the guard and into the small tent with needed supplies in it.

"Okay, we meet back in half-an-hour okay?"

She nodded, going to a small pile of magazines, (as in Time, Nat Geo, etc.)

As I got the items on the list, I thought. About what you may ask? Well… about Daisy. She still loved me, after we broke up, more than 7 or 8 years ago. I mean, I still like her, but I'm not looking for a relationship. Not yet anyway…

After getting the main items, I headed to the 'Pill' aisle, or pile, your call. I looked through and pulled out a 25-piece container of birth-control pills. I am still wondering WHY she wanted, or better yet, needed them.

After getting everything, I walked around for Daisy. The outpost was only a mile long and half-an-mile wide, so she couldn't have gone far. After about 15 or 20 minutes of walking, I found her talking to another girl, much younger than I and Daisy, probably 15 or 14 years old.

"Have him?" the teen asked.

I hid behind a pile of cereal boxes, (Ugh… I hate Applejacks, I prefer Frosted Flakes and/or Corn flakes,) and listened to them.

"Yes…" Daisy shuddered. She sounded scared, but of what?

The teen nodded, smiling, "Good… we must change him soon…"

Daisy stood, silent, and then she asked, "Why?"

The teen laughed, "Why?! Lt. Daisy, you crack me up!"

Daisy frowned, "But why?"

I pulled out my gun, checked how much rounds I had, (Full clip= 30 rounds/bullets.) I was about to pull out and confront them, until I heard, "I love him."

I stayed, hiding, listening to some more…

Daisy gasped, "What?!"

(Still surprised that the guard didn't come to check this up. It's enough to get my attention if I was this guard. Lolz)

The teen nodded, "I do…"

She was blushing deeply and I, somehow, holded in a laughter, (Probably a good thing too.)

Daisy looked down onto her phone and gasped, "I need to meet Green in 2 minutes!"

The teen nodded, "Go meet him, we'll talk later."

Daisy nodded, "See you later, my Queen…" How she said 'My Queen,' like if she was in a trance. Queen though… that 14 or 15 year old is a queen, or even crazier, the leader/queen/princess/ whatever-the-hell-she-is, of TCE? She should be in school.

So many questions, not enough answers…

I retreated back to the pile of magazines; (The pile that Daisy was at earlier.) put my gun up, picked up a random magazine, and flipped to a random page.

Daisy came several minutes later; she spotted me and walked over to me.

"Sorry, I'm late… What are you looking at?"

I closed the magazine and looked at the cover. I blush deeply when I noticed that it was an issue of Playboy, (What 'luck' I have today and it's not even noon.) I set it down and looked at her, "NOOOOthing."

She giggled, "Are you THAT desperate? I mean, if you wanted to hav-"

I shook my head and stammered out, "NONONONONONONONONO!"

"Got what you need?" she was snickering.

I nodded, "You want anything?"

Daisy thought… (She had a concentrated look on her face,) and then she nodded "One moment." She left for a bit, then she returned. "Back."

"What did you get?"

"Mmmm…" she was acting like a little girl, hiding something from an adult, "NOOOOOthing."

"… Okay…."

She walked out of the outpost and I followed her. We both got into the APC. Then I drove off to do the supply runs.

Not to bore whoevers reading this or bore myself better yet, we, as in Daisy and I, (She just helped unloading, Good thing to, there was A LOT of boxes and other stuff,) the supplies to the mark destinations. After several hours, we finished the runs.

I looked at my watch, 2:57 pm. Still had A LOT of time before I'm to meet Luna, I had planned to meet her a either 5:00 or 6:00 pm. I pulled over at 3:00 pm and turned off the APC.

I looked over at Daisy, who was looking back at me. For how long? The world will never know. (She still hasn't changed back to her regular form.)

"Hey…" she said in a somewhat sexy tone.

I yawned, exhausted, "Hey."

She scooted closer to me, (the driver and passenger seat were combined together, easily sitting 4 or 5 people,) and she put a hand on my leg.

I watched her hand crept up, resting on my leg, and then I looked back at her, "What do you want?"

She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder. She yawned. Then she squeezes my leg with her hand. Being protective I guess. (Women…Who can understand them?)

I laid my head on hers, wrapping my arm around her, and using my open hand; I took Daisy's hand off my leg, and into my hand. I then, closed my hand around hers, (Something Wish and I used to do.)

"SO…Green?"

"Yes?"

"Doing anything later?"

I thought 'yes,' but my mouth said "No."

"Want to have dinner together?"

"Um…where?"

"My place?"

"Where's that?"

"In town."

"Sure what time?"

"8?"

"It's a date."

Date… so soon. It hasn't been a WHOLE day, let alone even a few hours since Wish died. What the hell am I doing?

She giggled and then she must've passed out because I could only hear her soft breath on my neck. I laid her out on the LONG seat, and turned the APC back on. I had decided to go meet Luna.

An hour or so later, I arrived at the old high school. I saw no vehicles, which made me a bit mad, thinking that Luna wasn't here, and then I saw an APC, (#1), parked a mile out.

I climbed out, leaving Daisy to nap/sleep in the APC. I climbed out of the APC and locked it, (Just in case,) then I walked to, and then into, the old high school.

The 'old' high school isn't really that old. It closed down only 2 years ago because an earthquake happened by the high school, knocked the roof down, crashed through the WHOLE building, killing 98 and wounding 24. It's said to be haunted, I believe in ghost and other paranormal stuff, so maybe the spirits won't bother with me today.

I looked around as soon as I got inside, (The first floor is the only floor left in the building,) and I called out "LUNA?! You in here?!"

My voice echoed off the walls of the building. I heard a voice echo back to me, it was Luna, she said, "Over here!"

I followed the echo of her voice. I entered an old classroom and I saw Luna laying down, on an old mattress, on the dirty ground, (I could make a pun out of this… but I choose not to.)

"Mmm…You made it, a bit earlier than I had expected."

"What's with the mattress…?" I asked wary.

"We're gonna have some fun."

If I was the one to be not being interested in having fun, I would've thrown the pills at her, and walked out. But NOOOOOOO….She beat me to it first. She had got up and grabbed the collar of my uniform and yanked me down onto the mattress. She landed on top of me and kisses me. I kissed back even though my mind was screaming words at me that I can't process fast enough.

"Got the pills?"

I nodded and brought it out from behind me pants pocket, (Surprisingly, they weren't cracked/broken.) She grabbed them and took 4 pills. Then the FUN began… (Don't even know if it's good to take birth control pills BEFORE you 'Get her done...' – Larry the Cable Guy)


End file.
